


【VD】我在你身边

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top V (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·是新V。给群里小伙伴的点梗www·想看哥哥的人性面温暖抚慰心凉凉的蛋。·是糖。·没想到吧，新VD居然是糖。·哥很S，神奇的是S的这一面几乎全在人性这儿2333，U酱真单纯。·剧情魔改注意。
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 57





	【VD】我在你身边

【我在你身边】  
·是新V。给群里小伙伴的点梗www  
·想看哥哥的人性面温暖抚慰心凉凉的蛋。  
·是糖。  
·没想到吧，新VD居然是糖。  
·哥很S，神奇的是S的这一面几乎全在人性这儿2333，U酱真单纯。  
·剧情魔改注意。

这是一家没那么喧闹的酒吧旅馆。

但丁坐在吧台前的高椅上，一只脚踩着吧台突出的花纹，另一只脚漫无目的地轻微晃着。他脸上带着笑，手里拿着最大号的酒杯，有一搭没一搭地跟酒保聊着天。

酒保是个挺着大肚子的中年人，身材肥胖但是面容和善，调酒的技术也相当不错——不过但丁从来不让酒保调酒，他每次来都坐在同一个位置，要一大杯酒精度数惊人的烈酒，喝完一杯后再要一杯，直到某个不特定的时间离开。

他虽然脸上永远带着笑意，但是却很少主动和任何其他人搭话，最多只会和酒保聊聊天，就像今天这样。而如果有人主动朝他搭讪的话，笑嘻嘻的恶魔猎人会回应任何人的调笑，用最风骚的态度应对所有的暧昧言行，最后却不会答应任何一个更进一步的邀约。

酒保对这个奇怪的客人非常无奈。

他每次来点的酒都不太一样，稍微熟悉起来之后酒保了解到，这个高大的男人完全是每次有多少钱就点多少钱的酒，钱花光了就离开，等下次有钱了再来。

有一次酒保实在好奇，就随口问了句，而但丁只是笑着摆了摆手，告诉他：“无所谓。没钱了再去赚，赚不到就算了。”

酒保为此感到担忧。这个男人的态度摆明了压根就不在乎生活质量，有一天就过一天，就算没有明天也根本就不在乎。他肯定连最基本的存款都没有，看起来对未来毫无追求。

大多数情况下，他甚至连胡子都不怎么刮。

酒保家庭美满，在旅馆见的各式各样的人多了，难免会为这些看起来就知道生活失意的客人产生强烈的共情感。他知道这位身材高挑的客人不会愿意接受自己的帮助，所以只能多陪他说说话，希望借此缓解他苦闷的情绪。

而今天明显是个不同寻常的日子。

那个身材同样高挑但却体型削瘦的客人走进酒吧时，但丁下意识、甚至不由自主地就盯住了那家伙。酒精的作用盘旋在他的脑海里，但却不至于对半魔的身体产生足以使他完全失去判断能力的影响，所以就算他今天真的喝了很多，也同样确信他绝对没见过这个人——至少绝对没见过这人的样貌。

但尽管如此，但丁在有那么几秒里，却几乎完全无法移开视线。

那个看起来瘦瘦弱弱的男人嘴角含笑，笑容中夹杂着一丝若有若无的嘲意，他拄着手杖，缓慢地向前走着，融入在酒吧的世俗气氛中，就算着装不值一提，也仍旧傲然疏离得像是个来自遥远时光彼端的高傲贵族。

明明气质与神情截然不同，但但丁却恍惚间产生了些许不可思议的联想。于是他很快转过头来，不再去看。

他在转头闭眼的一瞬间用力地拧了拧眉头，再睁开眼时，瞳孔里的痛苦就已完全消散殆尽。

但尽管他有心逃避，有些事情也必将如约而至。那个高瘦的男人步伐缓慢，但却目标明确地走到他身边，优雅有礼地对酒保微笑低头致意，开口要了两杯酒精度数较低的鸡尾酒。

他的声音非常好听，低沉且富含像是提琴低音部分般凝厚的重量，但丁同样确信自己也绝对没听过这个声音，但那些模糊的、他以为几乎快要被时光的河流彻底漂白的记忆却一而再再而三地在他的意识中碾压，任由他如何试图驱散都挥之不去。

但丁沉默着抬起头时，正好迎上那个男人递过来的酒杯和他脸上温文尔雅的笑容。

颓废的半魔猎人窒息了一瞬，旋即重新扬起如平日一般轻佻的笑容，“怎么了，漂亮的先生，要请我喝一杯吗？”

“那你愿意接受吗？”男人语调轻缓，笑容不变，但眼神中却多出了些许但丁看不太真切的情绪与深意。

但丁微微往后仰了仰头，然后再次笑起来，抬起手接过高瘦男人递过来的酒杯，“为什么不呢。”

或许是酒吧里温暖柔和的灯光所造成的效果，在接过酒杯的时候，但丁觉得他嘴角的笑容似乎比刚才真心实意了一些，但却又莫名多了几分冷意。

“那么先生，该怎么称呼你呢？”但丁一边以极其不尊重鸡尾酒的态度一口喝下大半杯，一边挑着眉问道，“我可得仔细记下每一个请我喝过酒的人的名字才行。”

“I have no name. I am but two days old. ”男人站在他身边，低着头居高临下地看着但丁，以诗人吟唱一般的语气说出这几句话，神情认真完全不似调侃或玩笑，但他很快就在但丁询问的目光中重新恢复了之前的态度，接着说：“Just kidding, you can call me V. ”

但丁正处于混沌中游荡的思绪终于在这两句话中彻底消亡。他看着这个短短几分钟内就给自己带来了无数幻象与臆想的男人，听着这个与某个名字契合度实在太高的字母，酒精与理智在他的脑海中拼死相斗，最终把他搅得心乱如麻。

最终他也不知道是怎么的就跟着这个自称V的男人上了楼。酒吧旅馆的设施功能都不太好，但以但丁目前的状况来讲，他的事务所环境可能还要更加糟糕一些。

V在打开门后就让开了路，目光注视着但丁恍恍惚惚地走进去，才落后一步走进去将门关好。

他始终都用一种类似温柔又类似惋惜的目光看着但丁，眼神平静又熟稔，像是在看着一个已经朝夕相处了几十年的亲人伙伴，又像是在看着一个多年未见的远客。

他的眼神灼热又冰冷，矛盾的感觉几乎是同时烫伤又冻伤了但丁或暴露在空气中、或隐藏在服装下的每一寸皮肤。

但丁什么都没想。他从不认为自己是个会畏惧任何事的人，从不认为。他在心里默念着，一遍又一遍地默念着这句话。

他只是在走进房间后就故作轻松地环视一圈四周，甚至还开口评价了一番房间里的装修和摆设，然后在V走到他身后拉住他的手腕时仿佛畏缩般迅速躲避了一下。

他很快控制住呼吸的频率和脸上的神情，欲盖弥彰地解释道：“吓我一跳，老兄，嘿，突然从背后接触别人是会被当成小偷的哦。”

“今天晚上，”V笑着低头看他，“就当我是个小偷吧。”

但丁不知道该怎么接这句话，但所幸V也没打算为难他，而是接着说道：“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“但丁。”但丁耸了耸肩，摆出顽劣的笑容直言相告，“附近应该有许多人听过我的名字的，你可是在邀请一个名人一夜情呢，老兄。”

V没有理会这句话中的各种暗示和试探，他只是低头重新拉住但丁刚才躲开的手，用自己的两面掌心将他的手包裹在其中，脸上的表情似是嘲讽又似是安抚，语气却依旧平稳得令人心惊：“但丁……”

被这样的语气呼唤，但丁感到自己的心脏猛烈又杂乱地跳动了几下，他想要抬起头从V的眼神中探寻些什么蛛丝马迹，却立刻又像是会看到什么不该看的东西一样迅速收回了目光。

他不知道自己在害怕些什么，他甚至很可能都不知道自己是在害怕，恐惧与畏缩已经从他的生命中消失了许多年，失去踪影太久太久了。

或许是今晚的酒喝得有点太多了，也可能是这个男人在给他的酒中下了料呢。但丁无端地猜测着，然后在心中嘲笑了自己。

他放弃思考，决定不再面对那些使他心如刀剜的揣测与猜疑。

在V用双手抚摸上他的腰线时，但丁伸出手同样抱住V的腰，然后把这个高挑瘦弱的男人直接拽上了床。他紧紧地闭着眼，遵循本能去撕咬V的嘴唇，毫无技巧又蛮横如同野兽，而V只是静静地看着他，用双手轻柔地抚摸他的脸侧和脖颈，像是一壶在温暖午后中刚刚泡开的热茶，缓慢却又持续地稳定着他的思绪。

但丁试图表现得像是个身经百战的老手，而V在他拽下自己的裤子时终于还是笑了。和动作声色的恶魔猎人相比，V更像是个沉稳又谨慎的猎手，也像是头隐藏在暗中的黑豹，拥有无与伦比的耐心，等待猎物自投罗网。

“但丁。”他叫道。

尽管已经成功放空了自己的思绪，但丁却还是被这声呼唤唤得愣了神，而V则趁此机会，轻轻一翻身就将他压到了身下，然后贴在他的耳边，再次用磁性低沉的语气叫道：“但丁。”

但丁轻轻地抽了口气，咬着牙试图让自己的思维清醒一点。酒精真不是个好东西。他在心中苦闷地骂着自己。

而V紧接着贴上他脸颊的侧脸也使他想要瑟缩，那个熟悉的背影和雕刻得深入灵魂的名字不断在他的脑中浮现，一遍又一遍洗刷着他的记忆。

从没有任何人会让他联想到被自己亲手杀死的哥哥，维吉尔的身影只会在每一个安静的、空无一人的深夜里，在他用手指把自己操到高潮时的瞬间才会出现在他的残破的灵魂中，然后追逐着他直抵冰凉又苍白的梦境深处。

在他晃神的这几秒里，V已经抽出他腰间的皮带，将他的双手捆绑在了头顶，并且在但丁试图挣扎的第一个瞬间，用轻柔却又不容置疑的力度按住了他的手腕。

V没有特别用力，也确实没那么大力气，那根皮带甚至根本就没有绑紧，但丁只需轻轻挣动就能逃脱，甚至能直接把这个弱不禁风的男人掀翻在地。但他没有。因为V正紧紧地注视着他，眼神虽然依旧温和，却莫名使但丁感受到了强烈的压迫感。这个男人的态度就仿佛一个落魄的帝王，即使一败涂地也依旧傲慢又满含不可侵犯的威严。

……不要用这种眼神看着我。但丁几乎是在心中悲鸣。

这双眼睛像是可以洞悉他的一切一般，将他慌乱隐藏着的内心全部剖开坦白，熟悉得他几乎快要克制不住心中翻腾的伤痛与怒火。

他闭了闭眼，强制自己什么都不再想，吹了声口哨，调笑道：“原来美人儿想玩点刺激的？”

V嘴角的笑意立刻放大了不少，这次是个真真切切的、毫不遮掩的嘲笑，“啊，当然，你可要全部受住才好。”

他从随身携带的手杖上解下一条暗色的丝带，将手杖冰凉的柱身轻轻贴在但丁的脸上，轻声命令道：“转过去。”

“嗯？”但丁没有立刻听从这句话，换来的则是V用手杖的尖端在他右侧乳头上狠狠的一记碾压。

在但丁痛呼一声后，V维持着微笑，重复了一遍：“转过去，但丁。”

他的语气加重了一些，就算是但丁此时被酒精祸害得不浅的脑子也能想象到继续迟疑下去的后果，于是乖乖转过身，用双膝和手肘撑在床上，略略回过头去看这个一上来就使自己几乎完全不想——或者说不愿意反抗的男人。

很快他就领悟到了那条丝带的用处，因为V直接将丝带的中段缠上了他的嘴唇缝隙，抓着丝带的两头，将他整个人朝后拎了起来。这家伙看起来瘦弱无力，这种时候的力气倒是挺大的。

但丁被迫向后仰着头，还没适应这种被人完全掌控的感觉，V修长又冰冷的手指就抚摸上了他紧闭着的后穴。那里虽然紧致，但但丁昨天晚上才刚自行抚慰过，所以也不算太过难以接受异物。

而V的手指却始终徘徊在入口处，偶尔停顿，偶尔将指尖轻轻刺入，虽然但丁看不见他的申请，但却直觉感受到他应该不太高兴。

在短暂的抚摸后，V立刻毫不留情刺入的两根手指也证实了但丁的想法。但丁下意识地紧紧收缩起身后的肌肉，身体自作主张地希望借此缓解疼痛与不适。

“不要抗拒我，但丁。”V的语气不再像之前那么温和，但却依旧耐心，“打开它，接纳我。”

但丁嘴里咬着那条丝带，说不出话，但脸上却因为V直白又坦然的态度而逐渐泛红。都已经走到这一步了，他也没什么理由再表示抗拒，于是只好听话地放松身体，在V逐渐加大力道的手中调整自己的姿势。

“乖孩子。”男人在他背后轻声夸赞。

已经脱离人类年轻范畴许久的恶魔猎人实在不适应这样的夸奖与赞许，但V明显没打算顾忌他的感受，依旧按照自己的节奏和步调扩张着但丁的身体，直到最终换上自己胯下的利刃，凶狠地刺穿了他。

之后的一切就都失控起来。但丁根本找不到自己的着力点，甚至连思绪都找不回来，V抚摸他身体的双手温柔又体贴，但在他体内狠狠穿刺抽插的阴茎却狂野得像是猛兽。

温柔与野蛮夹杂着些微的安抚与暴力，将他整个人都牢牢地禁锢在身后这个男人的怀中。他几乎完全丢失了自己，无法思考也拒绝推测，只想安心地随着这个男人的掌控被夺取一切。

V扯着那条禁锢住但丁下颚的时代，但丁无法吞咽的唾液随着他们激烈的动作逐渐从他的下巴上滑落。V的动作像是在驯服一匹桀骜的烈马——尽管但丁的行为其实相当配合又驯服，但这个男人就仿佛对但丁表面顺服实则无谓的态度一清二楚一般，完全没给他躲藏的机会。

“我的幸福不多，”V腾出一只手抚慰着但丁硬挺的阴茎，嘴唇贴在他的耳边念着，“爱情于我无补。”

但丁喘息着挺起后臀，迎接着下一波更加猛烈的撞击。

“但爱情有其崇高之处，”V松开丝带，转而收拢掌心轻轻握住但丁的脖颈前侧，感受着那块儿轻轻滚动着的喉结，“使我的生活既甜蜜，又轻松。”

但丁的嘴唇终脱离了那条丝带的桎梏，他才终于找到机会舔舔自己嘴唇上亮晶晶的唾液，同时不可避免地发出一声比一声高昂的呻吟。

“出自爱情金库的所有英勇行为，在我身上已完全消失。”V的左手逐渐上移，抚慰但丁被冷落了许久的两侧乳头，“我真是可怜至极，因而一句话也说不出口。”

但丁浑身颤抖着，他完全受不了这些粘腻的诗词。它们被念出口的语气和音调……实在和那个人太像了。

而V却忽然沉默下来，开始专注于他们的交合，所有的思绪全部回归到肉体最原始的碰撞上。身体的快感和内心的疼痛强烈地冲刷着他们的骨骼和魂魄，最终缓慢地糅合成酸酸涩涩却又温暖体贴的热。

“当你心中茫然无助时，我在你身边。”

但丁愣了一下。

“当你在雨夜中徘徊时，我在你身边。”

但丁沉重地深呼吸起来，灼热的喘息几乎烫伤了他的喉管。

“当你心中再无思念时，我在你身边。”

你到底是谁。但丁紧紧咬着牙，压抑已经过多的呻吟。

“当你决定不再爱恨时，我在你身边。”

别再说了……

但丁的眼泪最终冲出了眼眶。他无法理清自己心中的念想，但眼泪却先他的判断一步做出了抉择。

“所以，”V最后轻叹道，“当你最终放下过去，决定向前时，我也会在你身边。”

“在你的脑海中。”他将掌心贴上但丁的额头。

“在你的血液中。”他爱抚着但丁滚烫的皮肤。

“在你的追忆中。”他轻轻地抚摸了但丁的侧脸和下颚。

V闭上眼，最终将手掌停留在但丁的胸口。

“……在你的心中。”

但丁哭叫着射出来，精液撒了满床都是，他放声哭泣着，像是被强烈的快感所折服，又像是终于从情欲的释放中得到了解脱。

V松开那条绑着他双手的皮带，将他平放到床上，一点一点、一寸一寸地舔舐着他脸上的泪水。

“向前看，但丁。”他在弟弟的耳边低喃，“不要回头。”

“这一次，我会陪着你。”

“在你身边。”

THE END


End file.
